


Confrontations

by meglw0228



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Bonding, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228
Summary: This was inspired by a prompt on the First Sentence Challenge thread on a Star Wars site…the sentence I used was:He awoke drenched in sweat with his heart racing and his eyes refusing to focus and the only thing he could think was "Tell me this is not happening.".I originally planned for this to be five drabbles, but I couldn’t leave it hanging like that after the fifth, so I did one more.I wrote these about 2 years ago, and found it and decided to post it even if it's not my fave since Severus and Draco are very OOC.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 5





	Confrontations

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt on the First Sentence Challenge thread on a Star Wars site…the sentence I used was: _He awoke drenched in sweat with his heart racing and his eyes refusing to focus and the only thing he could think was "Tell me this is not happening."._  
>  I originally planned for this to be five drabbles, but I couldn’t leave it hanging like that after the fifth, so I did one more.  
> I wrote these about 2 years ago, and found it and decided to post it even if it's not my fave since Severus and Draco are very OOC.

Harry found himself outside Rock Slide, a gay wizard club, for the third time this week. He knew why he kept coming back but couldn’t understand why he would torture himself like this. Then he spotted who he had been searching for, and noticed they were heading in his direction.

“Potter, what are you doing here, and why do you insist on staring?” Severus sneered as he spoke.

“Umm, I…”

Draco sidled over to his side and began running his fingers up and down his chest. “Maybe, he’d like to join us.”

Severus and Draco beckoned Harry to accompany them.

* * *

He awoke drenched in sweat with his heart racing and his eyes refusing to focus and the only thing he could think was, “Tell me this is not happening.”

Harry heard a groan to his left and turning he saw Draco, the bed sheet only just covering his arse. While admiring said arse, he felt a hand encircle his stomach pulling him closer. “What isn’t happening?” said a dark, sexy voice to his right.

“Harry, what’s wrong? You know we’ll help if we can, love.” Draco was awakened by the voices, and was worried by the look on Harry’s face.

* * *

“I look ugly! I don’t understand how you could even stand to look at me! I’m fat and hormonal.” Harry was sitting on his couch in his flat as Severus and Draco tried to reassure him.

“Harry, you look beautiful…” Severus started to say before Harry interrupted.

“Bullshit! Neither of you have touched me since we found out I’m pregnant. Nor have you said ‘I love you’! I’m going out and when I get back I want both of you and all your stuff gone.”

Harry stood from the couch, and with tears falling, slammed the door as he 

* * *

As Harry walked down the street, he felt his tears fall in earnest. It’d been ten weeks since Harry found out he was pregnant. It was one of the worst times of his life. Even while fighting Voldemort he had friends to help him through it. Now it felt as if neither Severus nor Draco cared about him, just the baby growing inside him. It was nice that they cared so much about the baby; it hurt that they couldn’t care about him.

Harry walked two blocks to the park near his flat. He sat and thought while he waited.

* * *

Harry returned home to find two suitcases by the door. Harry groaned as he figured that meant Draco and Severus had yet to leave.

He walked to the bedroom to see both men sprawled on the bed.

“Harry, let us say something first,” Severus pleaded. “If you want us to leave afterwards we will.”

“Harry, we are sorry we made you feel unloved. It was never our intention; we just didn’t want to hurt the baby. We both love you more than anything.” Draco looked as if he would cry; Harry was already shaking with tears.

“Please Harry,” Severus begged.

* * *

Harry stood at the back of the yard waiting to begin. He was now eighteen weeks pregnant and starting to show. He watched as Severus first entered from the right then Draco from the left. They both looked toward him and he started walking forward between the rows of guests.

Harry barely heard Albus’ words as he looked at the two men he loved most. It was hard to believe that they all had finally got to this point. Their lives would be forever changed by the triad bond being performed, but Harry cared not, as he said, “I do.”


End file.
